If only i didn't listen to Father
by blueacidpop
Summary: What happens when your head over heals for someone, then they find out?What happens if your name is Hermione Granger, and your inlove with your supposed enemy?Will you take things to a new extreme made me cry writing it


DEAR DIARY

_Dear Diary__,_

_I don't know what to do. I've spent every fucking day wishing that things would get better… Stupid of me, huh? I just wanted him to look at me like he does at every other girl he comes across. If not more… I'm sick of all his bullshit. "Stupid mudblood Granger," he says. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face staring back at me. I can't begin to describe the shit he put me through, like today. I was sitting down minding my own business in an alcove above the library and the next thing I know, he is sitting next to me and telling me that I was everything he's ever wanted, what he's been looking for all his life… I don't really know why I'm writing this to you seeing as my last diary was stolen by Draco and his cronies. I guess that's how he found out I liked him._

"Hermione, open this door right now!" yelled Ginny with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Ginny, just go away. I can't cope at the moment," said Hermione with a heavy sigh.

The youngest Weasley could easily tell that she was crying her eyes out in there.

"I know it's tough. Just tell me what happened and I'm sure I'll be able to help," called younger Gryffindor.

"I – I – I… I was sitting down minding my own business when Draco came up and started telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loves me," said Hermione. She was terrified and so her voice was shaking.

"How did he know you like him?" asked shocked redhead.

"He stole my bloody diary and now he knows everything," replied Hermione angrily.

"Oh. Now, I need you to just calm down and stop crying, ok? Everything's going to be alright, you'll see," Ginny tried reassuringly.

'I JUST FUCKING WANT TO DIE OK!' Ginny felt her heart plummet when she heard this, for anyone could tell it was the truth being spoken.

"I mean… It just wasn't enough for him to tell me he loves me! Noooo… He has to rip out my heart by saying how it was just a bloody joke! Saying how he and Blaise just wanted to see how upset I could get! I hate it!"

"Hermione, please just calm down," Ginny was on a verge of tears. "I'll be right back, ok? I'm just going to go and get Harry. He'll know what to do," she said with a tad of certainty.

"Ok Ginny."

As Hermione sat writing in her diary, she couldn't help but remember all the things in her life that would one day lead to her death.

The day her parents came home and told her about their divorce…

When her dad came home and raped he senseless…

Being told by almost every guy she's known how worthless and ugly she is…

I mean, there's only so much a girl can take.

--

"Come on mate, we can't just leave her like that. We have to go apologize," said an obviously frustrated Blaise Zabini.

"What the bloody hell Blaise?! You were all for humiliating her and now you want to go apologize?" screamed out Draco Malfoy with outrage.

"Draco, I just have a bad feeling about this," whispered his troubled friend.

"Fine! We'll go and see it the little bitch is alright! But if I get hexedit's on your skin!" retorted angry blonde as he stood up.

As the two of them hastily walked towards the Head's common room, they heard a blood curling scream. They quickly hastened to a run when they saw Moaning Myrtle gliding through the Head's painting.

"Hello boys," said Myrtle. "Too bad you weren't quick enough," an eerie silence was quickly followed by a wicked grin on Myrtle's behalf.

"I told you something wasn't right," said Blaise nudging Draco in the ribs.

"Fine then, boys! Don't talk to me! I'm only a stupid ghost!" said Myrtle in a huff.

As the transparent soul floated away, the two Slytherin boys cautiously edged towards the portrait of two women dressed in eighteenth century masquerade costumes.

Not wanting to be rude, Draco placed his head against the edge of the painting instead of on the beautiful women and sighed while trying to hear some noise inside.

"I don't think there's anybody in there," said Draco with a blank expression on his face.

"Then what did Moaning Myrtle mean by 'You two were too late'? I still think we should go in," retorted Blaise.

"Dragon blood," Draco said the password in an unemotional tone. Then he turned to Blaise with a look of uncertainty. The portrait swung open to reveal a scary scene.

"It looks like there's been a battle here," whispered a nervous Draco.

The boys looked around and saw overturned couches and tables, and pages ripped from books laying all over the place.

"I don't think the mudblood is here. Let's go," said Malfoy as he turned and tried to get out of the room.

"No way man. You said you'd help me look," Blaise grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged him further.

"Fine," snapped Draco while trying to get out of his mate's grip.

As Malfoy started to rummage around, he noticed that something was terribly wrong. With a scowl he could picture in his mind Blaise saying, "I told you so. I told you so!"

--

Hermione could faintly hear some people in her common room. 'Fuck,' she thought.

"Hermione! Hermione!" called the two Slytherins. Worry was evident in both of their voices.

She was finally put to calm as her last breaths were taken.

"Blaise, get the bloody hell over here! I think she's in there! This door is never locked!" Draco screamed for his best friend as he furiously rammed at the door trying to get in. Blaise was soon by his side pulling out his wand and screaming "Bombarda!" Pieces of brick and plaster flew everywhere, but it was nothing that a little cleaning spell and a 'reparo' couldn't fix.

As the two of them scrambled through the door, Draco felt his blood run cold. The scene that lay before them should have never be seen by anyone.

There laid Hermione in her school skirt and shirt, tie hanging loosely around her neck. His perfect little princess.

She was laying and not moving at all. A bottle of pain killers in her hand. Draco's eyes wandered away from her hand and he saw horrible deep slashes on her wrists, legs and neck. He could see that she had many gashes and scars which were obviously older than today.

Tears started to spill from his eyes. He noticed a piece of paper laying beside her but he didn't care. He was too busy trying to shake her awake.

"Blaise! Run and get some help!" screamed the distressed Prince of Slytherin. Blaise didn't need to be told twice as he was already halfway to the portrait. When he reached the portrait, it opened and in came Harry and Ginny.

"In the bathroom. Hurry!" he shouted at them as he sprinted outside.

Next thing he knew, he was running towards the nearest classroom he could see. He didn't care if there was a class in session. He needed help, and he needed it now.

The castle grew quiet as the tapping of his shoes was fading.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry but he was cut short by a scream. Following Blaise's order he sped towards the bathroom, with Ginny close behind him, to see Draco hovering over something crying. Then they noticed what or rather whom he was holding. And it wasn't just anyone laying in his arms. It was Hermione.

Both Gryffindors stood frozen in their spots unable to utter a single word.

--

"Help! Help!" screamed Blaise as he ran into the potions room.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Snape in a deadly tone, angry that someone dared to disturb his class.

"Hermione Granger's dead!" screamed Blaise. "Please come now," whimpered the boy.

Snape took one quick glance around the classroom.

"Class is dismissed," said Snape as he swiftly ran outside following his student to the Head's dormitories, hot on the boy's tail.

--

"Dragon blood," screamed Blaise running for the portrait with Snape behind him. It swung open and the two ran to the bathroom, almost tripping on various items on their way.

Snape's heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry and Ginny standing there with horrified looks on their faces. Then he looked around the room he saw Draco going spastic and screaming for his beloved Hermione.

There, in Draco Malfoy's arms, lay Hermione Granger's lifeless form with blood seeping from her fresh wounds, blood crusted from her previous wounds and lines, lines on her body where blood has previously seeped from.

It seemed like an eternity before anyone moved. With the swish of his wand, Snape summoned Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey.

When the teachers appeared they all rushed towards Draco who still held Hermione's body while shaking back and forth.

With a look filled with sorrow Professor Dumbledore took Hermione away from Draco, placed her on the floor and with a flick of his wand a white sheet appeared and was placed over her fragile body.

Draco stumbled back and he was embraced by Professor Snape.

"Its ok Draco. I'm here for you," tried to reassure him Snape in a soft voice. He had done this before, when Draco's mother died from a harsh beating distributed by the boy's father.

--

As the four students sat in Professor Dumbledore's office, they didn't care what house they were in. It didn't matter what background they came from. At this moment, they were there for each other the best way they could be.

When a silent tear rolled down Ginny's cheek Professor Dumbledore finally spoke.

"What you have just witnessed is a horrific tragedy that nobody should be subjected to," he stated while pacing his office. "Instead of making you talk about this ordeal, I will be using Occlumency to make it easier for you. So just leave your minds open and everything will be fine." At this, Blaise glanced up to see quite a horrified look on his headmasters face.

Quite quickly sobs started spilling from his eyes. It was a chain reaction, and soon the room was filled with others crying.

"I loved her you know, I really loved her," said Draco in a hushed voice.

"What?!" screamed outraged Ginny. "You put her through hell, call her names, pull pranks at her, humiliate her, torture her and now you have the nerve to actually say that you loved her?!" If someone looked closely he could see the veins on her neck slowly start to stand out.

"I really loved her," retorted the blond Slytherin in his defence. "You don't know what it's like to be me. If I didn't do those terrible things to her, she would have ended up dead. She would have been tortured beyond comparison to anything you've ever known," he said looking down on his feet.

"I believe you Draco," whispered Harry.

"You what?! You believe this toe rag?! After everything that's happened?! I would've expected more from you!" it seemed that Ginny was right having a right fit at the moment.

"Children, please stop this. An emergency meeting is about to begin in the Great Hall and it would do us all well to join," Professor Dumbledore cut in to avoid further screams of the young girl.

With that said in a tone clearly showing his authority, the headmaster watched as four deathly pale teenagers rose from their seats and followed him to the meeting.

--

"Today marks the death of one of our most loved students," at Dumbledore words whispers broke around the room but were forced to hush as everyone saw the Headmaster opening his mouth to continue.

"She was liked by students from all houses and will be dearly missed. Her academic achievements had meant a lot to her throughout her schooling."

"Hahaha, it's not that mudblood Granger, is it? Because I'm sure we'd all be rather glad to see her go," yelled Pansy Parkinson from her seat at the Slytherin table. A big grin spreading across her face.

"Shout your mouth, you slut! Have a little compassion!" roared at her a fuming Draco.

Soon hundreds of death stares were sent towards Pansy.

One girl in particular could be heard crying over the whispers of the rest of the students.

"She's not here! Hermione's not here! I can't see her anywhere!" sobbed Lavender to no-one in mind.

People watched her getting more and more stressed and then she turned her head to Professor Dumbledore who looked about to cry.

He started to drum his fingers on the podium as he begun his next sentence.

"Dear Lavender, sweet child. I am sorry to say this but Miss Hermione Jean Granger was found in the Heads bathroom today dead, after using different methods of suicide."

People from various tables broke into crying, while others looked heart broken.

Whispers could be heard as some were saying good about their dead classmate and some were on the verge of a breakdown.

"Letters will be distributed later this evening for you and your parents to read. With that I'm bidding you all a good night. Go and get some sleep. The next few days are going to be quite hard for everyone."

--

The Gryffindors along with Blaise and Draco all gathered together in their common room to seek compfort in loosing such a beloved member of their noble house. When Professor McGonagall sorrowfully joined them, letters started to be distributed. She never thought to see the day when two Slytherins would willingly be inside the enemy's common room. But she was also glad for it because she was almost certain they wouldn't get any support from their fellow house members.

As Draco turned around he saw Ginny slowly hand him a piece of paper. It was the same piece that he had seen on the bathroom floor earlier.

"Here," whispered Ginny before she slowly walked off.

Draco silently walked to a chair by the window before he began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do. I've spent every fucking day wishing that things would get better… Stupid of me, huh? I just wanted him to look at me like he does at every other girl he comes across. If not more… I'm sick of all his bullshit. "Stupid mudblood Granger," he says. Every time I close my eyes, I see his face staring back at me. I can't begin to describe the shit he put me through, like today. I was sitting down minding my own business in an alcove above the library and the next thing I know, he is sitting next to me and telling me that I was everything he's ever wanted, what he's been looking for all his life… I don't really know why I'm writing this to you seeing as my last diary was stolen by Draco and his cronies. I guess that's how he found out I liked him. I feel sick at the mere thought of him but still I wanted the world to know how much I loved him. But I guess I was too much of a coward, scared that I would be made fun of. As I sit here now with the two things I haven't lived without since I was twelve, I fell calm. I know it's bad to be addicted to something but I just can't stop! When people ask what medication I'm on I only say I have diabetes and have to take this and that pill along with four others. Too bad it's a suck up lie. Pain killers are my heaven along with a sharp razor. When I have them, I'm fine. I hate my bloody father! He was the one that made me begin this. But you my sweet Draco are the one that will make me end it. Goodbye sweet life. Take me somewhere far, far away from here. Somewhere where I ca never be hurt again._

As tears streamed down his face, his heart broke in two. It was all his fault.

He killed his sweet Hermione, all because he followed his stupid father's rules and had tormented her to keep her out of harms way. Draco now knew exactly what he had to do. He quietly snuck up to the boys dormitories and transfigured the key in his pocket into a dagger. One which in one swift movement was plunged into his heart.

Before he passed into the sweet abyss of death you could hear him murmur "I love you, more then you will ever know."

--

Sitting in her office, Sybille Trelawney went into a trance and in a hoarse voice said:

"A new age is coming. The children of good and evil have shown where their true alliances lye. All that is good will surely conquer over evil as they are made immortal, only revealing themselves when the time is right. The weapon the Dark Lord has been so intent on discovering has now been destroyed. Tonight they REST IN PEACE. The battle of the century is about to begin."

_The end_


End file.
